Protecting Me
by Sabi-chan93
Summary: Songfic. Kaoru is always there besides Hikaru, ready to comfort him and protect him from hurt. HikaKao, hitachiincest, fluffy twincest


My first ever fanfic ^^ don't be to hard on my, 'kay? *puppy-eyes*

Pairings: HikaruxKaoru, onesided HikaruxHaruhi, mentioned TamakixHaruhi

Song: "Protecting Me" by Aly & AJ

Warnings: Fluffy twincest between to males ;3

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club and all of it's characters don't belong to me… sadly. Neither does the song.

_You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me_

Hikaru couldn't remember a single time his brother hadn't been by his side when he needed him to. Whether it was when he was sad about dying in his videogame, upset with their parents or when he was just in a plain bad mood, Kaoru had always been right beside him, ready to squeeze his hand under the table or give him a warm hug. Of course, lately it had been needed more than in the past because of one single person – Haruhi Fujioka.

He knew he didn't have a chance with her. He knew she was bound to end up with Tamaki. He could know this all he wanted, it didn't change the fact that it still hurt when he saw the goofy looks exchanged between the two. Every time it happened he could feel his eyes burn and a lump appear in his stomach and he'd have to excuse himself and hurry out of the room. And every time he'd hide in the bathroom, Kaoru would follow him. He would wait for him to finish his temper tantrum, wait for him to stop punching the walls and pulling at his hair. He'd open his arms and Hikaru would walk right into them. Feeling loved, understood and protected from the hurt of the world as he felt a familiar hand rub soothing circles on his back and a warm even breath tickle his neck.

When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far

They were at it again. Honey-sempai had, in his sugar-crazed frenzy, accidentally pushed Haruhi into an old pile of boxes, causing the girl to be covered in dust. Tamaki had immediately jumped to cross-dresser's rescue and helped her up. In the process he had noticed some dirt caught in her eyelashes. Everyone who'd ever watched a chick flick knew where this was going and Hikaru could feel his eyes beginning to burn again.

_Craaash!_

Every member of the host club turned their heads towards the sudden noise. A broken vase lay at Kaoru's feet.

"Oops," he laughed awkwardly. "Didn't see it, there. Sorry, you guys!"

Hikaru could easily detect the lying in his twin's voice. He'd know him all of his life and found it obvious that his brother had broken the vase on purpose. He caught Kaoru's eyes and sent him a grateful smile. Haruhi had already made her way into the bathroom to get cleaned up and Tamaki was arguing with Kyoya about whether or not Kaoru had to pay for a replacement. The moment had passed and Hikaru had been saved from another breakdown all thanks to Kaoru.

The second they were alone later back in the safety of their home Hikaru had dragged Kaoru into a tight hug.

"Thank you," he whispered into his brother's hair. "Thank you so much!"

_Whenever, where ever, baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might_

_And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me_

That night he had sneaked into his brother's bed, feeling the need for comfort. Hearing him enter the room, Kaoru had graciously lifted the bedcovers for him to crawl in under. Hikaru laid down behind his brother and slid his arms around him. Kaoru turned around to wrap his arms around him, too. Inhaling his brother's scent, Hikaru once again felt protected from the world.

_You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everythings ok_

Another day, another time to hide in the bathroom. He felt the sharp pain in his knuckles as he once again punched the tiled wall. Letting his arms fall down to his sides, he tried to even out his breath and stop the tears. He turned towards the door, and sure enough Kaoru stood waiting for him. For once Hikaru took in the sight of his brother. For the first time he noticed the hurt and sorrow in his eyes and the dark circles under his eyes. For the first time ever he considered the idea that maybe it wasn't easy to be Kaoru either. Maybe it wasn't entirely stress-free to have to be there for Hikaru and watch his brother hurt.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru," he mumbled. "It just really hurts, you know?"

"I know," Kaoru replied as he opened his arms for Hikaru to enter. Hikaru wasted no time wrapping his arms around his twin. He briefly wondered if he could find the same level of comfort, love and soothing in an embrace with Haruhi and decided no, no one's arms could possibly fit as perfectly around shoulders, no one's body could possibly be more fit for his –seeing as they were completely identical.

"I know it sucks, Hikaru," Kaoru started, "but one day you'll get over her and everything will be better. You'll love other people. People who'll love you back like you deserve, 'kay?"

At these words Hikaru tightened his grip on Kaoru, feeling his eyes burn with threatening tears again.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Hikaru muttered into Kaoru's shoulder. A light chuckle from Kaoru's chest vibrated into his own. "Of course, I know. I love you, too."

_Whenever, where ever, baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might_

_You'll never let me go_

Lying next to each other night after night made Hikaru realize just how much he truly needed Kaoru. He'd spend months having nightmares caused by his unrequited feelings for Haruhi. That's why he'd crawl into Kaoru's bed, because there were no nightmares with him. There was nothing but sweet comfort and love in his brother's presence.

_You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go_

One night he woke up because of the storm outside. He sat up in his bed tiredly and it hit him. He hadn't had a nightmare. It was something outside of his mind that had awoken him. Thinking about it, he realized that he hadn't had a nightmare in weeks, yet he'd still crawled into Kaoru's bed whenever he'd gotten out of bed to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Seeing as he was now up he crawled out of his bed and left his room. He entered Kaoru's room and slipped his twins bed once again. Kaoru greeted him with a tired smile and allowed Hikaru to pull him into his chest. Kaoru fell asleep again almost immediately and Hikaru spend the rest of the night watching him. He removed small strands of hair out of his face. He liked seeing him this calm. He really did love his brother and it killed him that he was hurting him by forcing him to be his savior.

It had been almost six month since Kaoru had told him he would get over it, and he had been right. Haruhi was no longer haunting his dreams and he no longer felt he same hurt when watching the evolving relationship between her and Tamaki. He refused to stop sleeping with Kaoru, though, he concluded. He loved the feel of his twin's body against his. He loved toughing his face. He adored stroking his hair to make him smile in his sleep. And he loved hearing him mutter his name when he woke up.

_When it's my turn (My turn)_

_To help you out (Help you out)  
I gladly lift you up without a doubt_

One night he felt Kaoru's warm fingertips on his face. He didn't open his eyes, fearing that he might stop. Something soft was pressed against his lips and he felt butterflies dancing in his stomach.

"I love you, I love you, so _so_ much," he heard Kaoru's voice whisper. Hikaru opened his eyes just in time to catch a new look in his brother's eyes. A different kind of love than usually, a far more intense one. How had he ever missed that? Kaoru jumped back a bit in surprise, shock and fear taking over in his eyes. A deep blush spread across his cheeks and his face held a look of sheer panic.

"H-Hikaru, you're awake?!" He stuttered. "I'm s-sorry, I'd didn't m-mean t- _please_ don't hate me!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hikaru said urgently, catching Kaoru's flailing hands to stop him in his panic. "I could never hate you.." He gathered Kaoru's two hands in one of his own and used his free hand to stroke his twin's blushing face.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru muttered again as he kept his eyes trained on the sheets.

"Don't be," Hikaru answered just before he caught his lips in an affectionate kiss. The butterflies in his stomach resumed their dance to tell Hikaru that yes, they were in fact caused by Kaoru. He let go of his brother's hands to bring his own hand up to join the other holding Kaoru's face. In turn, his twin let his now free arms make their way around Hikaru.

_Whenever, where ever baby_

_I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)_

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other's. Hikaru smiled contently.

"You were right," he grinned. "I was able to get over her. And I could find someone else to love. In fact, I probably love you even more, since I'm adding the brother-love from before on top of it."

Kaoru laughed against his face and moved to snuggle into his chest.

_You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me_

Though there was nothing left to hurt him anymore, it still made Hikaru ridiculously happy to know that he always had someone next to him to make everything better. Day and night he had Kaoru by his side, ready to cheer him up. Ready to protect him from the world - just as he would always be there for Kaoru. Ready to soothe and protect him, too.


End file.
